


Compassion Is A Rarity

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Color of Madness patch notes, Gen, God this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Hobbes had long accepted the fact that not everyone desired his company, especially the religious sort.  But one day they change their ways, and neither he nor the other heroes can figure out why.





	Compassion Is A Rarity

Freak. Monster. Foul sinner. Hobbes had heard it all, especially from his more religious companions. No self-respecting Vestal or Crusader would dare let themselves be seen with those marked as Abominations. He had more or less grown used to the insults, the refusals to travel with him. After all, you needed thick skin to combat the horrors that lurked within the Estate.

After returning from a skirmish mission in the Warrens, Hobbes entered the Abbey. The sound of the Swine Drummers’ beating still pounded in his head, but a bit of praying could possibly clear that up. There were already two people sitting at the pews, Dismas and one of the Vestals, Esther. He sat between them, noticing how Esther visibly bristled. Normally she would quietly move to another pew, hissing an insult along the way, but this time she stayed put despite how tense she appeared.

Hobbes prayed for a good while, feeling the stress slowly melt away. Esther stood and, to his shock, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “May the Light keep you safe.” She whispered. Hobbes watched her exit the Abbey, his mouth agape. He glanced at Dismas, who seemed equally bewildered.

“I…I can’t believe it…Esther was actually nice to you for once?!” he asked. Hobbes rubbed his head and took a deep breath.

“Believe me, I am just as shocked as you.” he said in a near whisper. Dismas was silent for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

“Hell, if we’re lucky we can probably get Reynauld to clean up his act!” he said with a laugh. Hobbes laughed along nervously, shaking his head. This was only an isolated incident, Esther would likely be back to glaring harshly at him tomorrow. Right?

Later the same week, Hobbes sat down next to the well by the Sanitarium. He gazed out over the Hamlet, amazed by how much it had improved from when he first arrived. The Abomination turned his attention to the package in his hand. Calling it “lunch” would be generous, as it was little more than some stale bread and what remained of a lizard. He stared disdainfully at the meal, moving to take a bite before he heard the clanking of armor.

“Are you really going to eat that?!” a familiar voice asked in disgust. Hobbes looked up and sighed. Reynauld was towering over him.

“I don’t often go out of my way to criticize other people’s food, do I?” he replied in annoyance. He expected Reynauld to react with fury, only for the Crusader to sit beside him and take out a package of his own. He pulled out a small loaf of bread and a lump of cheese, breaking the foodstuffs in half as he did so.

“Please, take this.” he said in a somewhat gentler tone, holding out the halves. Hobbes stared in shock, glancing at Reynauld’s helmet as if to make sure he was certain.

Hobbes carefully reached out and took the food. Trembling slightly, he took a bite of cheese, slowly chewing and swallowing. This continued until he had eaten every bite. The Abomination looked up at the Crusader and nodded. “Um…thank you for the meal…” he murmured. Reynauld gave a hearty laugh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, it’s the least I could do, I suppose. Just don’t expect this to be regular, got it?” he said, standing up. Hobbes gave a small smile and nodded as Reynauld left the area. His smile lingered as he played with a blade of grass. Wait till Dismas hears about this one!

Hobbes staggered down the Abbey stairs. His heart was pounding in his chest as stress clouded his mind. He remembered the horror he felt as the Miller’s scythe cut through him and his companions, causing fear to sink it’s claws in. Maybe flagellating would take his mind off things…right? As he walked into the penance hall, he found that it was already occupied by Snuggles. The Flagellant was whipping himself as enthusiastically as ever, only stopping when he heard the Fearful soul enter.

“Yes? What is it?” Snuggles asked upon spotting the cursed man. Hobbes shrunk back and whimpered like a child at Snuggles’s impatient frown.  
“I…I just wanted to flagellate for a while…I can go elsewhere if…” he gave a small scream as the Flagellant approached. “I’m sorry! I’ll go somewhere else! Please don’t hurt me!” he cried. Hobbes’s heart nearly stopped when Snuggles grabbed his arm, but something kept him from pulling away.

“You should have said so in the first place,” the Flagellant murmured. He gently tugged Hobbes to the center of the room where the floor was slick with blood. “I could show you how to properly rend your tainted flesh if you wish. You wouldn’t believe how many avoid this chamber just because they strike the wrong spots.” He ended the suggestion with a chuckle, giving the Abomination a toothy grin.

Hobbes felt a tiny bit of stress clear up. “W-why are you being so nice to me…?” he asked, a question that had been stewing inside him for weeks. He flinched upon feeling a warm, blood-soaked hand on his shoulder, only to see Snuggles shrug, his grin unwavering. He took a deep breath and gripped the flail.

Hobbes looked over the sturdy new chains he’d received from the blacksmith. He would need them for the next mission. It was a simple expedition in the Cove, but he wouldn’t dare underestimate the dangers of the Estate. Not after that encounter with the Collector…

He shoved the memory away and strolled to the gathering square, where his companions for the quest were waiting. One of the Plague Doctors, Rose, the Occultist, Starly…and the Leper, Dacre. Uneasiness settled into his stomach. None of the religious types had gone back to insulting him, though they preferred to keep their distance. But delving into the Estate? That seemed like too much to ask for.

The Heir was already packing supplies for the mission, unaware of their mistake. They looked up and froze upon spotting him. “Hobbes! I didn’t realize…damn it, I’ll have to find another hero to…” they were cut off by Dacre clearing his throat.

“Actually, Heir…I will serve with this…creature.” He said. Hobbes stood paralyzed as his eyes darted around. Rose was clutching her head, Starly’s eyes were wide, and the Heir’s jaw was hanging open. The Heir cleared their throat and took Hobbes by the arm.

“Excuse me for a moment.” They as they dragged him a few feet away. “What the hell is going on?!” The Heir whispered. The Abomination winced and shrunk back.

“I have no idea! They’ve all been like this, the Vestals, Crusaders…I’ve wondered if it’s some sort of sick joke, but nothing has come of it until now!” he cried. The Heir was silent, their lips sealed tightly and eyes uncertain underneath their ever-present hood. Eventually they gave a heavy sigh and forced a smile.

“Well, we’re already in hell…no point in complaining, I suppose.” They said. Getting the message, Hobbes nodded and scurried back to the group. When they began their trek to the Cove, he crept up next to Dacre.

“If you don’t mind me asking…why are you doing this? After months of avoiding me, refusing to even glance in my direction, why are you tolerating me now?” he asked, voice breaking. In that moment, Hobbes regretted his words. Perhaps Dacre would realize what he was doing and turn back, spitting curses along the way. Instead he raised his chin and hummed.

“It just happened one day. A force came over us that made us think. This estate is treacherous enough, and pushing away companions is not making life easier. This transition has been easy for some of us. Others…we’re still trying to come to terms with this change.” He explained.

Hobbes nodded and lowered his head. Some sort of force, eh? Could it have come from the estate, or some power beyond? Was there truly some god out there willing to aid them or was it something more sinister? He shook his head and shoved the questions deep down as they approached the craggy, salt-caked entrance to the Cove. Best to just accept this change.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time the Color of Madness patch notes were released. I'd seen plenty of fanart depicting the religious heroes finally being nice to the Abomination, but no fics. There's probably a good few fics out now, but I decided to throw this one in. Pray for my heroes and their ridiculous names.


End file.
